The sport of skateboarding has become extremely popular with people of all ages, but especially with young people. As is indicated in FIG. 1, a skateboard S includes a deck unit D having a nose section N and a tail section T, and which is supported by two wheel units WU. Each wheel unit includes a riser pad RP connected to the deck unit and having wheels W attached to a trunk unit TU by bearings B. The skateboard is ridden by standing on the deck unit as the skateboard rolls over a surface.
Skateboards, such as skateboard S, are extremely popular; however, they do have several drawbacks that may inhibit the further growth of the sport of skateboarding. For example, while the skateboard S works well on even terrain, such as is found on roadways, sidewalks and the like, it may encounter difficulties in traversing uneven terrain such as might be found in off-road locations. Hills, gullies and the like may create problems for the skateboard S.
While the art has includes skateboards that can be converted from a typical dry land vehicle to a snow or ice sliding vehicle, such skateboards are still not entirely suitable for use in rough terrain. Other skateboards have special tank-like tracks in place of the wheels W to improve the stability of the skateboard. However, such runners do not rotate as freely as a wheel and thus may reduce the overall enjoyment of the skateboard. Still other skateboards have wheel assemblies that can be adjusted to accommodate different riders, however these adjusting features cannot account for the obstacles that may be encountered in an off-road situation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a skateboard that can be used in an off-road situation.
However, since many skateboard riders do not wish to purchase a new, special, off-road skateboard, there is a further need for a kit that can be used to modify or adapt a skateboard, such as skateboard S, to a vehicle that can be used in off-road situations.